


Snow Wheels

by galentines



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galentines/pseuds/galentines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard catches Ben and Leslie during their holiday visit to Partridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Wheels

“But I need to see my babies right now .” 

 

“Babe, I understand, but they’re not dying, they’re just with my mom.”

 

“How do we know that?”

 

“She just called five minutes ago.”

 

Leslie lay her head against the cold glass of their car, brow furrowed in worry. Her perfect, sexy, practical Ben was giving her no peace of mind. They’d packed the whole family up for post-Christmas celebrations in Minnesota, and now they were stuck in a blizzard five miles from Ben’s mom, where all three of her perfect toddlers were probably thinking their parents died and were never coming back. 

 

That, or abducted by aliens. Leslie was sure they’d come to one of those conclusions. 

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Ben says gently, reaching over for her gloved hand. “They’re asleep. They don’t even know we’re still gone. Besides, they knew we were on a date.” 

 

That had been the plan. In between holidays, Julia insisted they get some time to themselves between all the holiday madness. Leslie was perfectly content in her family bubble, a triplet or two in her lap almost constantly over the past week, but Ben had convinced her that a nice dinner to themselves would be nice. 

 

And maybe it would have been, if they had ever gotten there. 

 

It’s been an hour and they’ve been stuck on a back road, deep snow drifts and high winds surrounding them on all sides. Shortly into driving, Ben had panicked enough to turn around, but his shortcut wasn’t quite plowed. The heat was cranked high with the radio playing softly, but all Leslie could do was shiver and wish she was with her kids. 

 

“I know,” she snaps, instantly regretting it. “I’m sorry, I just… this isn’t how I hoped the holidays would go.”

 

“Christmas with your mom and second Christmas here was great,” he insists. “Stephen almost cried when he opened that Iron Man helmet. They loved it, really. It’s December 27, we all needed a break. And I just wanted to spend time with you.”

 

His fingers tighten around hers, and she gives a squeeze back. 

 

“I know, I know. It was great. I just hate being stuck in here while everyone else is together.”

 

“We used to have a lot of fun, just you and me.” Ben wiggles his eyebrows at Leslie, making her giggle. “Remember back when we used to have time to ourselves?”

 

“We just did two days ago,” Leslie says, rolling her eyes but smiling. She’s with her husband, at least, and he’s suppressing his own usual panic to make her smile. He’s the best. She loves him, and she wants to make out with his face, as usual. 

 

“But I mean real time, time where we don’t have to be quiet, time where no one is gonna bust in at any second.”

 

“Ben, we’re in a car!”

 

“I remember a time when that didn’t bother you.”

 

Point, Wyatt. She thinks fondly back to being newly engaged in the back seat of a taxi, laughing into each other's’ mouths while their hands wandered. Or that time when they were so excited to finally be together that they were on each other the second the garage door closed. Or that time…

 

Leslie rubs her back. 

 

“I don’t know if I have the stamina anymore.”

 

“Babe, this isn’t my Saturn. This is our giant SUV.”

 

“With a row full of car seats.” 

 

Ben glances back.

 

“Plenty of room in the trunk.”

 

They stare at each other with stupid grins for a beat. 

 

“Are we really doing this?”

 

Ben answers by ungracefully flopping over the middle console and into the back. Leslie laughs, feels like she can’t stop, as she plops back on top of him, their lips finally meeting. It’s almost hard to kiss, they’re giggling so much, and nothing about the back seat is gentle on their bodies. 

 

“This isn’t working,” Leslie announces, trying to pull herself upright. “We have to climb over the car seats.”

 

It takes work. Lots of work, and a bruised knee on Ben’s left leg. In the end, they have to unhook one, and it takes them both twenty minutes to figure it out, as they can’t keep hands off each other, constantly meeting for kisses. 

 

Leslie feels younger. Ben somehow always does that to her. 

 

They land in the trunk in a heap, Leslie yanking the ends of Ben’s scarf to pull him closer as her hat falls off her head. Ben sits up, taking off his puffy parka and gesturing Leslie to lay on top. 

 

“I don’t think we should get completely naked,” she whispers against his temple, his lips on every inch of skin he can find - which is admittedly not a lot. 

 

“Well, I’m still gonna touch stuff.” 

 

He yanks his gloves off as her hands run under his sweater, chilled fingertips against his warm skin. He unzips her coat and tries to part the layers of knit sweater and button-up flannel enough to reach any inch of skin, his lips following his fingers as he works. 

 

It’s not the most spectacular moment, but amidst a busy holiday season full of stress, screaming children, feuding parents and snowy travel, Leslie finally feels light and free. She lets Ben work her jeans down to her knees, his large palms running up her thighs as he leans between her legs. She can’t stop smiling, even as he does ungodly things with his tongue, eating her like the best plate of Christmas cookies. 

 

It’s spectacular and she feels her muscles come loose as her fingers card through his hair, but she’s impatient and wants him on top of her this instant. 

 

Also, it’s cold. 

 

He insists on finishing and the orgasm makes her toes curl, fingernails scratching at the wool of his sweater. 

 

“Well, merry Christmas,” she laughs as he moves to cover her, her fingers making quick work of his pants. They laugh into each other’s mouths.

 

She grips him tight and he yelps, kissing a path down her neck as she lines them up. The first push is so perfect, so completely right. 

 

“Santa gave us a blizzard, and I don’t hate it,” Ben whispers into her ear. 

 

Leslie doesn’t, either. 


End file.
